


Dominic Thiem & Alexander Zverev - Best Friends

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sports, Sweat, Tennis, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: A night of  video games between close friends Dominic Thiem and Alexander "Sascha" Zverev quickly becomes something more when both their truths and desires are suddenly revealed.





	Dominic Thiem & Alexander Zverev - Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This FICTIONAL story is set in an alternate universe than my Thiem/Rafa and Thiem/Schwartzman stories.  
> I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope you all enjoy ;)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/47835761002/in/dateposted-public/)

Dominic Thiem walks into his hotel room and puts his belongings on the closest table. His phone lights up, he picks up his phone and sees a text message from Alexander "Sascha" Zverev: "Hey today was actually kinda fun. Wanna hang out and play video games tonight?" Thiem texts him back: "Yeah sure. Come over whenever" Zverev texts back "K cool."

Dominic and Sascha had to do a photo shoot today for an upcoming tennis article describing them as the "next big things in tennis." Media obligations can be such a drag but Dominic thought it was kinda fun too. It helps when you can do a photo shoot or an interview with a friend, it seems like less of an obligation. Dominic and Sascha have become pretty good friends over the last three years or so. Dominic even admitting in a different interview that Sascha was his best friend on the ATP tour, and that they like to hang out and do so a lot. They both play in a lot of tournaments yearly, and often go to the same ones, and this week is no different.

Thiem decides to take a shower before Sascha comes over, he strips down and throws his clothes quickly into his bedroom on the floor and then hops in the shower. About 10-15 minutes later he hops out of the shower and puts on some fresh clothes and checks his phone. A text message from Sascha awaits him: "Omw." And just like that: A knock on the door. Thiem walks over and greets his buddy and lets him in. "Long time no see!" Zverev says cornily. "Want anything, a drink?" Dominic offers. "Nah I'm good," Sascha shrugs, "Let's play."

Dominic leads Sascha to his bedroom and sits on the floor at the foot of the bed, facing the TV. Sascha sees Dominic's pile of worn clothes from today and bends down and picks up the pair of Dominic's Calvin Klein briefs and holds it by the waistband with just two fingers, as if repulsed. "Whoa, your room is kind of a mess." he says. Dominic looks around, doesn't seem that way to him. "It is?" Domi asks. Zverev grins and tosses the underwear at Dominic and laughs: "Nah I'm just messing. Mine is probably worse." Dominic rolls his eyes and tosses his underwear back onto the pile of clothes and says with a smirk: "Shut up and grab those two controllers." and points to his bureau with the two game controllers sitting on it.

About thirty minutes into playing, Thiem pauses the game. "I'm gonna take a piss and grab a water, you want one?" Dominic asks. "Yeah sure." Alexander replies. Dominic gets up and exits the room. Sascha whips out his phone, no messages. Then he opens up Instagram. He gets bored with it real quick and throws his phone back on the floor. Then he looks at the pile of Thiem's clothes again. He scoots over towards it and grabs the worn white Calvin Kleins. He brings them to his face and gives them a whiff. They smell fantastic. He puts his other hand in his shorts and starts to rub his dick as he sniffs Dominic's dirty underwear. He's getting hard in no time at all smelling Dominic's funk.

"You better not be cheating Sa--" Dominic starts as he enters the room. He stops himself when he sees a startled Sascha with a hand in his pants and the other hand holding Domi's dirty underwear to his face. Dominic looks up at the ceiling at lightning speed. "Uhh… WHAT are you doing man?" he asks. Sascha quickly (but obviously not quick enough) throws the underwear back on the floor and removes his hands from his pants. He immediately stands up. "It's… not what it looks like!" he lies. Dominic goes to look at him but then immediately looks back up at the ceiling. "Oh really? And what is THAT supposed to look like?" Dominic says, pointing a water bottle at Alexander's crotch area. Sascha looks down and he is tenting his shorts big time. He quickly covers the area with both of his hands and sits on the foot of Thiems bed, still covering. His face gets hot. "I can explain Domi." Sascha pleads. "Domi. You can look now…" Sascha says annoyed and with a hint of levity. Dominic looks at Sascha with an expression of "I'm still waiting for your explanation."

Sascha exhales a sigh, "Alright alright." he says. "Look Domi, I… really like you. I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to lose you as a friend." He looks down in shame to avoid eye contact and continues, "I'm… I'm sorry. If you don't want to be friends anymore I understand… just please don't tell--" he cuts himself off when he feels the bed shift. He looks to his side and sees Dominic sitting next to him. Sascha looks at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry." he says apologetically. Dominic's eyebrows frown, but he then smiles. He puts the two waters on the floor then puts his hand on Sascha's back comfortably. "Don't be." Thiem says simply. "Sascha. I've had the biggest crush on you for so long." says Thiem with a smile and blushing, now he's the one embarrassed. "I honestly thought you just saw me as a friend, so I was never going to say anything." Dominic confesses. Sascha lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. Both men now sitting next to each other on the bed, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. "Can I…" Sascha starts to say but doesn't bother to finish as he leans in to kiss Dominic. It's only for a few seconds but both Sasha and Dominic can feel the fireworks.

They kiss again, this time with tongue, and for much longer. Sascha removes Dominic's shirt and Dominic removes Sascha's. They feel up each other's bodies and continue to passionately make out. Their breathing loud and intense, the only sound to be heard other than the sound of them locking lips. Zverev then lays flat on his back on the bed and Thiem jumps on him giddily, putting both hands next to each side of Sascha's chest, and leans down to kisse him some more.

As they continue to make out, Sasha's hands wander, his long arms easily reaching Thiem's ass. He grabs each cheek and gives them a squeeze, Dominic moans into Alexander's mouth and starts grinding his bulge on Sasha's bulge. Their shorts making a rustling sound as Dominic grinds his tented shorts on Sascha's. Zverev continues to squeeze Domi's bubble butt and then starts to spank it. Then he squeezes again. Spank. Squeeze. Spank. Squeeze... This just makes Dominic moan louder and grind faster.

Alexander rolls Dominic off of him, now they are both laying on their back next to each other. They turn their heads towards each other and continue kissing as each man races to remove their shorts and underwear. They kick off their remaining clothes until they are both completely naked. Both men are rock hard. Sascha's dick is much bigger, around 7 inches, maybe 7.5. Dominic's is around average, almost 6 inches. Each grabs the others cock and jerks it as they continue to make out.

Dominic gets back on top of Zverev, but instead of leaning down for a kiss, he leans down and starts sucking off Zverev. Now Zverev is the one moaning loudly, gripping the sheets of the bed and squeezing the fabric as he moans. Dominic spits a strand of spit right on Zverev's dick slit, then swirls his tongue around on the head of the German's hard cock. He then starts to suck again. Sascha puts his hand on Dominic's head and starts to guide Dominic's head on his dick. "Fuuuuuuckkkk." Sascha moans. He then grabs the Austrian by his hair and starts to guide his head more forcefully and more quickly on his cock. The sound of Zverev's moans is met with the sound of Thiem's gag reflex and saliva build-up with every up-and-down surge of his mouth on Sascha's big dick. Sascha then grabs each ear of Dominic, he's always loved the way Dominic's ears stick out. He holds the Austrian's head in place by his ears and starts to thrust up and down rapidly and violently. The bed making a squeaking sound as he thrusts, but not nearly as loud as the choking and gurgling sound coming from Dominic, as his mouth starts to leak saliva as it drips down Zverev's cock and onto his trimmed pubes and balls. Dominic eventually has to pull away and collect himself. He coughs and pants a bit but is otherwise fine.

Dominic spits on Zverev's dick one more time and slowly starts to sit on it. They gaze into each other's eyes as Thiem slowly impales himself on Zverev's long cock. They moan in unison as Thiem's eyes widen in pain and pleasure as he stares at the dreamy German. Sascha slowly drives his dick up more into Thiem's tight hole, now fully inside. Thiem places his hands on each side of Zverev's waist and grips the sheets. "Arhhh... ahhhh... unghhhhh..." Thiem moans to the pressure. Dominic slowly shifts his ass up, then back down. Both men moaning. Then again. Up… down… Zverev adjusts the pillows behind his head so he is sitting up a bit more. Up goes Thiem's butt, and back down… Both men moaning and gazing. Sascha scoops his hands under each of Thiem's ass cheeks and spreads them. Thiem moans even louder and starts to jostle and shift his ass up and down a little faster. Still looking into each other's eyes, Zverev starts to thrust slowly but repeatedly up into Thiem's hole. Thiem goes faster and faster, riding the German's big dick. Zverev's thrusts some more and squeezes Thiem's ass cheeks and spreads them some more. Dominic moans like a slut and starts bouncing on Sascha's dick, Thiem's hard dick flopping around and leaking precum as he bounces and rides Sascha's cock. "Ohhh fuuuuck" Dominic moans. The bed squeaking and creaking again.

Sascha removes a hand from under Thiem's ass cheek and starts jerking the Austrian off. "Mmmmmm fuuuuckkkk" Dominic moans as he reaches under his own ass and spreads those cheeks wide, and bounces even harder and faster like an eager cum slut.

"Mmmmm fuuuuck I'm gonna cum baby." Dominic blurts.  
"Cum for me baby." Zverev says seductively as he thrusts into Dominic harder and jerks his dick faster.  
"Ohhhhh FUUUCCCKKKK!" Dominic screams and convulses as he shoots ribbons of cum all over Sascha's abs, stomach, and chest. The rest leaks from his piss slit onto Sascha's hand.

Dominic collapses onto Sascha and makes out with him. Zverev's dick still up his ass, and cum now sticking to both men. Sascha frees his cum-doused hand and has Thiem lick and suck his own cum all up. Then Alexander wraps his hands around Thiem and violently starts pounding Thiem's pussy fast and rough. Thiem moans and whimpers in Zverev's ear as Sascha rams his cock hard, and fast, and rough.

"I'm gonna fuckin cum!" Zverev grunts. "Ohhh fuucckkkk!"  
Zverev explodes inside Thiem's cunt, painting his insides white with globs of hot jizz. "Ohhh... fuuucckkk..." Sascha quivers and convulses, then there is a popping/suction noise as his dick exits Thiem's pussy. Cum immediately drips and pours out of Thiem's sloppy hole and onto Zverev's midriff. Zverev still has Thiem cradled in his arms. They smile at each other and kiss, then lay together, sticky from the cum and sweat, but also warm and completely relaxed.

They eventually get up and shower together. Getting affectionate again in the shower as they face each other the whole time and kiss a bit. They walk back to Thiem's room and put their clothes back on. A momentary awkward silence occurs, and Zverev decides to break it by saying he should probably go now, but before he does, Thiem hands him his game controller. Sascha smiles as Thiem sits back down on the floor by the foot of the bed. Zverev sits right next to him and they continue playing their game.


End file.
